


Drabble:  Mistaken

by Lady Day (day221b)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Red Dwarf. I don't make money from this.<br/>Spoilers: Set sometime between Series IV and Series VI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  Mistaken

I caught you again, you stupid git. You probably think you're getting away with it.

Smeg.

Right, I forgot of whom I speak. 'Oblivious,' thy name is Lister.

It's those little questioning looks, those odd pauses after I've dared to let my guard down in front of you. They're filled with such expectation and hope. They're driving me mad. It's like you believe if you say the right thing or wait long enough it will trigger something inside me to bring it all back.

The trouble is, Listy, it's not amnesia when the memories were never mine to begin with.


End file.
